Ése día especial
by alberto-M
Summary: Un día tan especial como es el día del padre le ayuda a recordar lo que tiene y pudo haber perdido


**Aquí vengo con un One-shot para otro reto, aparte es un What If? que estoy seguro que adivinareis. Espero que os guste n.n**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto _"¡Felicidades papá!"_ del foro _"La gran alianza shinobi"_

* * *

Era veintiuno de junio, en la famosa aldea de Konohagakure no Sato. Mientras el Sol empieza a bajar del cielo indicando que era el atardecer, un hombre de treinta años está sentado en su despacho mientras redacta un discurso que dará en los próximos días. Éste hombre tiene el pelo en punta y negro con tintes azulados, y un traje ninja como el de los Jōnin pero además con una capa negra sobre sus hombros mostrando el símbolo del famoso clan Uchiha bordado. Aunque lo más característico de todo son su rostro marcado en su lado derecho y su banda ninja tapando su ojo izquierdo, evitando que todos vean la herida del pasado. Su nombre es recordado en todo el territorio ninja, tan comparable en temor y respeto como el de su sensei: Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, alias Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō.

El Godaime Hokage y apodado Kamikyu, Uchiha Obito, sigue escribiendo su discurso hasta terminarlo.

—Dios, menudo aburrimiento —dice Obito echando la cabeza en la mesa—. Llevo horas escribiendo, que si misiones, que si organizar las cosas... —la puerta se abre y Obito se coloca firme, pues debía dar una buena impresión. El hombre se acerca hasta su mesa.

—Obito-sama, ¿tiene ya las misiones asignadas? —pregunta el asistente de Obito Shikaku Nara, algo aburrido mientras se rasca la nuca.

—Si, todo de acuerdo a las habilidades de cada uno de los ninja —dice el moreno dandole a Shikaku los papeles de asignación de misiones.

—Gracias Obito-sama, si me disculpa me retiro.

—Si, dile a todos los ninja que se tomen el día libre. Deben pasar el día con su familia.

Shikaku asiente y cierra la puerta tras salir. Obito se coloca mejor la capa y sale de su despacho del Hokage en dirección a su destino. Tenía una cosa planeada para hoy y la iba a conseguir.

Pronto llega a la floristería Yamanaka, entra por la puerta y saluda a la rubia que está en el mostrador.

—Buenos días Hokage-sama —saluda Yamanaka Ino con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Ino —dice Obito con su característica sonrisa—. ¿Está ya lo mío preparado?

—Si, aquí está —dice Ino buscando de entre los ramos que tiene a su espalda, hasta sacar un ramo de rosas—. Aquí tiene —le da a Obito el ramo, éste paga el ramo y se va, esta vez por su Kamui. Aparece enfrente de una gran tumba que honra a una víctima de la Tercera Guerra Ninja: su amor de juventud Nohara Rin.

—Hola Rin —dice Obito dejando las flores en la tumba—. Han pasado ya dieciséis años desde tu muerte, y las cosas han cambiado mucho. Ahora todos viven felices —rememorando todo lo que hizo: cómo, tras la muerte de Rin, decidió dejar de lado su odio al mundo y volver a su aldea; cómo conoció a su equipo formado por la inteligente Inuzuka Isa, el excéntrico usuario del Kenjutsu Yamata Shin y el muy callado usuario del Katon y el Fūton Yugi Kaku; cómo ayudó al Yondaime Hokage a matar a Orochimaru y a los Edo Tensei del Shōdaime y Nidaime Hokages durante el ataque; cómo evitó que el científico Hiruko crease la Cuarta Guerra Ninja gracias a los esfuerzos del equipo de Kakashi y el suyo; las misiones vividas; el romance de su actual mujer—. Uf, divago demasiado en el pasado. Como decía, estamos en paz. Naruto ha ayudado bastante en eso, es fuerte y de buen corazón, es posible que lo nombre como Hokage en un futuro. También Kakashi ha ayudado en crear el mundo de paz que tanto se necesita en este mundo... El culpable de que te atacasen los de Kiri está ya ejecutado, como bien sabes, y Akatsuki ya no existe como esa temida organización de sangre y miedo. En definitiva, el mundo es un lugar mejor.

—¿De nuevo visitando a Rin, Obito-kun? —pregunta una suave voz detrás de Obito, quien se gira poco a poco. La mujer, tan hermosa como para compararse con la diosa Amaterasu, tiene una figura delgada, el cabello castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, y con dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son de color verde claro y con un brillo que ha enamorado a Obito desde la primera vez que la vio, en una misión en la antigua Chigiri no Sato.

—Si, ya lo sabes Mei —contesta Obito con una sonrisa mirando a su esposa y Godaime Mizukage: Terumī Mei, aunque ahora se la conoce como Uchiha Mei. La pelirroja viste un vestido de manga larga de color azul oscuro, que cae justo debajo de las rodillas. El vestido sólo cubre hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la parte inferior de sus pechos. Debajo, lleva una camisa de malla que cubre más de su cuerpo superior que su vestido, pero no llega a cubrir los hombros y sigue dejando una hendidura de tamaño considerable. Ella también lleva pantalones cortos del mismo color que el vestido y, debajo de esos, leotardos de malla, que baja sobre sus rodillas. Alrededor de la cintura, lleva un cinturón con una bolsa. Además, lleva sandalias de tacón alto y espinilleras que alcanzan a lo largo de sus rodillas. Ella también lleva esmalte de uñas oscuro y lápiz labial de color rosa.

—Venga, vámonos a casa —dice Mei cogiendo de la mano al moreno, quien con una sonrisa se gira a la tumba y se despide de Rin. La pareja Uchiha anda por las calles recibiendo de todo: algunas personas nombran a Obito y a Mei con sumo respeto, otras están llenos de envidia tanto contra Obito de parte de los chicos, como contra Mei de parte de las chicas—. Una pena que uno de los hombres más deseados de Konoha esté con la mujer más deseada de todo Kirigakure, ¿verdad?

—Si, que pena —dice el Uchiha con una sonrisa—. Pero bueno, que se les coma la envidia.

—Obito-kun, no te cortas con nada —dice Mei con una pequeña risa y la mano en su boca para no reír tan alto.

—Soy sincero, es algo que te gusta mucho —dice Obito con una tierna sonrisa y una mano en su espalda. Pronto llegan a su casa, una casa de dos plantas y de apariencia sencilla; cuando Mei le mira Obito tirme en su mano que antes escondía un ramo de flores blancas, por cortesía de un Kage Bunshin que compró un ramo mientras él estaba en el cementerio—. Sorpresa —Mei abre los ojos y coge el ramo, oliendo las flores.

—Obito-kun, siempre me sorprendes cada día —dice la pelirroja besando a Obito, entran en casa y se cuentan el día a día que pasaron. Pasa mas o menos media hora cuando se abre la puerta.

—¡Hola mamá, hola papá, ya estoy en casa! —dice un chico de ocho años entrando en casa mientras sus ojos negros miran alegres a sus padres. Su pelo rojo y peinado hasta los hombros de forma que le queda perfecto, su ropa azul con el símbolo de los Uchiha en su espalda y su amplia sonrisa son los rasgos característicos del hijo de los Uchiha.

—Hola Naraku —dice Mei con una sonrisa, agradecida de no haber heredado la capacidad de tardanza de su padre porque sino se veía buscándolo media hora después.

—¿Qué tal la academia?

—¡Genial, he mejorado en el uso del Katon y el Yōton! ¡Y mirad, soy un Genin!

El joven Uchiha se señala la bandana ninja que demuestra que ahora está en el movimiento activo de los ninjas.

—Me alegro por ti hijo —dice Obito con una sonrisa.

—Ah, lo olvidaba —dice el joven ninja mirando por su cartera, sacando la foto de un hombre con un lunar bajo el labio, el ojo izquierdo tapado con su bandana ninja y un inolvidable pelo plateado—. Feliz día del padre.

—¡Woah, es Bakakashi! —dice Obito mirando la foto con una sonrisa, luego mira a Naraku—. ¿Cómo la has conseguido?

—Digamos que la semana pasada me encontré con Sakura, y ahí la idea fue ampliando hasta que Naruto también entró a la misión. Dijo que cumplimos la misión más difícil de toda su vida.

—Este Naruto —dice Mei riendo un poco.

La conversación sigue hasta la cena, explicando la de cosas que vivió Naraku en la academia: la charla que debería dar Naruto en clase aunque en su lugar fue Shikamaru; cómo el nuevo profesor Shino les da clases; cómo se pasa el día jugando con sus amigos a ser ninjas, lo bien que le salió los Bunshin no jutsu para aprobar el examen... Obito sonríe, pensando en la de cosas que se habría perdido si se hubiese dejado llevar por el odio. Igual estaría ahora atacando la aldea que amó, y posiblemente a Mei.

—Me han dicho unos compañeros que mi madre es una mujer preciosa, y yo les dije que a pesar de los años ha mantenido su figura como cuando la conociste —dice Naraku inocentemente, al principio confundido cuando Obito, con miedo, niega con la cabeza aunque al final se da cuenta de su error.

—¿Cómo que a pesar de los años, Naraku? —pregunta Mei con una sonrisa mientras un aura de oscuridad aparece, rodeándola. Obito abre los ojos tanto que casi se salen de sus órbitas mientras el pobre niño tiembla de miedo.

—Ejem, creo que voy a fregar los platos —dice nervioso Naraku y, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, se lleva los platos directo a la cocina. El Hokage suspira de alivio, la ultima vez que a él se le ocurrió decirle a Mei algo inapropiado se habría quedado sin hombría si no fuera por el Kamui.

—Ha sido un día perfecto: tengo una hermosa familia que me quiere, unos amigos que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, una aldea que proteger... No podría mejorar el día.

—¿No podría mejorar, dices? —pregunta Mei con un toque sensual en su voz aprovechando que Naraku había decidido lavar los platos de la cena, pasando su pierna por la de Obito hasta llegar a su hombría—. Algo me dice que mejorará todavía más —Obito sonríe mientras un pequeño suspiro de placer sale de sus labios. Sabe bien que cuando Mei se pone en plan juguetona, ni siquiera el Amaterasu daría un calor tan fuerte como el que hacen los dos cuando Obito le sigue el juego.

—Y ese algo también me dice que tú querrás que juegue contigo —digo con voz coqueta, cogiéndole suavemente la mano mientras Mei se lame los labios. La pelirroja se acerca al oído del Hokage.

—Entonces adelante, porque quiero darte mi regalo —dice Mei dandole un beso profundo y cargado de pasión. Luego se separa y Obito la lleva de la mano hasta su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta Mei y Obito quedan un buen rato en su habitación, a solas, porque siempre terminan igual con cada día del padre: con un buen regalo para el Hokage Obito.

Ese día le recordaba siempre lo que tiene y pudo haber perdido, lo que ama y pudo haber convertido en su enemigo...

Por estas razones, Obito ama el día del padre.

La puerta se abre y un dardo con una ventosa se pega en el trasero del pelinegro. El causante de esto fue el pequeño Naraku, quien sonríe por su acción.

—¡Felicidades de nuevo papá! ¡Dale bien a mamá!

—¡Aaaaah, cierra la maldita puerta! —grita Obito con los ojos como platos mientras Mei se ríe sin cortarse, el pequeño Uchiha se ríe y deja una estela de humo tras huir de la escena.

* * *

Fantasma de los Dioses: Kamikyu


End file.
